


Exhale, Another Wasted Breath

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Pointless angst!smut. Could honestly be set anytime post season three, so take your pic.





	

He does not taste like she remembers. He does taste like _something_ ; salt, antiseptic, coffee, loneliness, _her_.

She swallows thickly, breathes, arches her hips forward to meet his.

_Fuck._

The wall behind her back is roughened, skin drags across its surface. She marks her territory there. Scrapes her nails, raw, down his back. There, too.

The air is hot and heavy; clings to the tips of her fingers, grey like ash.

He pauses suddenly, inhales sharply, as if to speak.

She shakes her head, _no, don't_. She already knows she doesn't want to hear it.

Whatever he has to say.


End file.
